


Ocean

by JustLetGo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLetGo/pseuds/JustLetGo
Summary: 一场没谈成的赛后谈心。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Koke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候还怀着一种：这是最后一篇了吧 的心情，
> 
> 结果休赛期这两个人暗搓搓发糖大家有目共睹！Mi kokin的甜言蜜语都快听腻了——还换了个昵称，真 有 情 趣。
> 
> bgm：Karol G《Ocean》
> 
> 送给还爱着他俩的朋友们。

0

“赛后来我家吧。”

赛前的例行握手，格里兹曼在笑着迎向他前东家的现任小队长的时候，对方抓住他的手将他拉近，凑在他耳边若有若无地说了一句。

他没来得及再去看清科克眼底的情绪。格里兹曼继续与他过去的好队友们握手，眼边的笑纹又深了一些——老实说，他已经开始期待了。

但首先他要赢下比赛。

大都会球迷的呼声震耳欲聋，看台横幅上的标语刺痛着他的眼睛——但哨声响起的那一瞬，点燃的肾上腺素在四肢百骸疯狂游走，直冲上头顶压倒所有的理智——他就完全忘却了场外的一切。

奔跑，奔跑。

他在熟悉的灯光下奔跑。

这个他最熟悉的，曾经呼之为“家”的地方。

只不过，他不再属于这里了。

1

科克在自己的车边捡到格里兹曼的时候，法国人正裹着他黑色的羽绒服，努力把自己缩成个蘑菇。

“你是要假装自己是个停车场里的黑色垃圾桶吗？”科克叹了口气。

“你再晚来两分钟，我就要冻死了。”“垃圾桶”先生说，拉得极低的帽子下露出他冻得红红的鼻尖。十二月的马德里毕竟还是太冷，蹲在停车场躲来来往往的人实在不是件轻松事。

科克觉得好笑，摁下手里的钥匙，看着对方以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉开车门窜进副驾驶，端端正正坐好。

他拦住对方关车门的动作，有些无奈地扶额：“安托万，你想上明天报纸头条吗？”他单手撑在门框上居高临下地看着法国前锋略显无辜的蓝眼睛：“不过不是体育版，而是娱乐版。”

格里兹曼哼哼两声，不为所动：“过去我就坐这里。”

科克偏过头咳嗽了一声，表情已然有了松动的迹象。

“好啦我知道的。”格里兹曼最终还是选择投降，眉眼耷拉下来，显得有些委屈：“我不给你添麻烦——他们一定会唠唠叨叨说马竞队长赛后深夜车载金发女郎——”科克突然俯下身来，将那些胡编乱造的话堵在对方唇间，温柔辗转片刻却又迅速抽离。“……激情拥吻。”被亲了个猝不及防的格里兹曼脑子没转过来，最后几个词说完还一脸无辜地舔舔自己湿润的嘴唇。法国人的蓝眼睛眨巴几下，随后就如同化冻的湖水一样雀跃起来——就像每一次恶作剧成功后那样。

他听到西班牙人有点低沉的，又是他熟悉的黏黏糊糊的语调：

“满意了吗？”科克有点脸红，不过在黑乎乎的夜里看不太清楚。

格里兹曼点点头。

2

返回科克家的一段车程里，计谋暂时得逞的格里兹曼显得异常地安静。他本来犹豫了一会是选择趴在车板上或是钻进后备箱来躲避小报记者，最后被忍无可忍的科克拎起来扔在后座上。

西班牙人打开了车载音箱，是他们都非常熟悉的，Reggaeton风格音乐。格里兹曼盯着科克敲打方向盘的指节，有些出神。

事情是怎么变成这样的？

从美利坚旅行回来后，他和科克就很少再见面了。转会后的头两个月，两人电话还通的很勤，一个在美国一个在日本，还要躲开有好奇目光的队友，也没影响煲跨洋电话粥。但随着新赛季的正式开始，俱乐部的大大小小事务逐渐多起来，电话次数也就越来越少。

说不难过是假的。他有次开玩笑说怎么不回复我给你的ins评论的时候，对方沉默了一会，忽然开始认真解释：“是这样，有些球迷毕竟还是不能接受你的离开——”

格里兹曼抓着手机的指关节开始泛白，另一只手用力到修剪得短短的指甲都陷在手心里。他听见自己的声音平静地说：“我知道呀，开玩笑的。”尾调里已然是带了自己都没有觉察到的哭腔。

他还是觉得有点委屈。他可以在发布会上带着体面的微笑说我感激俱乐部给予我的一切，用平淡的口吻说出我对俱乐部的做法很失望，但是面对亲密的人他本可以像小孩子一样撒气——菲利佩过去总是揉揉他的脑袋说，安托万，你怎么好像总是长不大呢。

人总是会在跌倒后才会成长。

也总有一些人会无条件向你伸出手。

比如科克，他的队友，他的亲密朋友……他的爱人。

科克也不总是纵容他的，格里兹曼知道。但那是属于恋人之间的一点小插曲。他知道科克生起气来是怎么样的——平心而论，不说话也不笑的科克真的很可怕——两人一旦吵架，总是两三天不理对方，别别扭扭地互相置气，直到一方最终服软，两人在毯子上滚作一团，动作激烈到能把Romeo吓得直窜上房顶，要科克哄好半天才肯下来。

格里兹曼想到这里，忍不住微笑。

可是，为什么，他又开始有点想哭呢。

3

科克偷偷看了一眼车镜里的格里兹曼。法国人的脸在急速掠过的灯光下忽明忽暗，嘴角挂着意义不明的微笑，眼睛里却闪烁着点点水光。

格里兹曼爱哭。这次又是因为什么呢？

科克假装什么都没有发觉的样子，专心于眼前空旷的道路，但思绪已然忍不住飘回五月时——格里兹曼望向他的那双眼睛，玻璃珠子一样的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪，乱糟糟的头发在自己的掌心磨蹭：“Kokito，Kokito。”

科克当时觉得自己的心一直往下沉。“其实——”他刚想说什么，就被格里兹曼打断了。

“我对不起你，也对不起cholo。”他抽了抽鼻子，“去年我承诺给马竞，给戈丁，给你拼一个冠军的，可是我没做到。”这不怪你，科克在心里说，可是他没有说出口。

“你知道的，我不想离开这里，这里是我的家。”格里兹曼干脆把脑袋埋进科克厚实的肩窝，“戈丁走了，luki走了，菲利和胡安也要走……”科克张了张嘴：“可是还有萨乌，还有扬……还有我呢。”

“这是我最后的机会了。”格里兹曼仿佛没有听见科克的话，一字一顿咬牙说，“我们都知道去年夏天的赌注——这样对我们都好。”

科克没有说话。他不忍心说话。大家都是职业球员，对于为什么离开这里，他再清楚不过——曾经他选择留下，这就足够了，他不奢求更多。但是，失去的毕竟无法用价值来衡量。

“职业运动员的生涯能有多长？到三十二岁，三十三岁，没有几年了。可是Kokito，”格里兹曼忽然安静下来，声调黏糊又缠绵，喊他的名字像带着柔软的小钩子：“我们……我们还有很长的时间可以在一起。”

科克感到自己肩头的那一小块布料濡湿了。小哭包，他在心里轻轻说。

小队长还是那个环抱着格里兹曼的姿势，撩开他耳边栗子色的卷发，他本来想说“可是我不知道还会不会等你到那个时候了”，话到嘴边还是改成了：“好的，我会等你的。”

4

一路上各怀心事的两人，在发动机熄灭的那一刻，心照不宣地吻在了一起。

格里兹曼跪坐在后座上倾身向前去吻他，冰凉的手指在科克裸露的脖颈上摩挲，带起一串战栗。他太怀念这种感觉——距离上一次这样已经过去多久了？——他甚至不愿意像科克那样闭着眼睛享受唇齿相接时候的美好，而是睁着蓝眼睛看着对方颤动的睫毛，想象那双眼眸看向自己时候满溢出的情意。

然后他就看到了科克看向他的笑意盈盈的棕褐色眼睛，里面有一个小小的格里兹曼在傻笑。

够了，他已经要溺死在这样湿润而温和的目光里了。

法国人唇边的笑意加深了，他点点自己因为亲吻变得更加玫瑰色的嘴唇，期待一个更深、更热情、狂风暴雨般唇舌交缠的吻。

科克见惯他这种食髓知味的样子——安托万是个百分百的爱情骗子，对待谁都会说甜言蜜语，哄得上下都开心，编织一张大网试图将所有人都抓住。可是他就甘愿成为那个被蜘蛛抓住的小飞虫，在密密缠绕中交换一个个甜蜜的吻。

他曾经一度认为小蜘蛛总有一天会放弃他这只圆滚滚的，那只甘愿为他付出一切的小飞虫的。

但似乎，安托万总是比他认为的要更爱他多一点。

科克揉了一把还是甜甜傻笑的小蜘蛛的卷发：“你回来啦。”

“嗯，我回来啦。”

5

格里兹曼窝在科克家的大沙发上，熟门熟路地摸出遥控器打开电视。

Romeo和Chloe一左一右趴在格里兹曼脚边，翻出自己的肚皮指望他来摸，但显然法国人今夜另有所图，态度甚为敷衍，只胡乱给它们呼噜了几下毛。

科克拿过一罐啤酒扔给格里兹曼，对方敏捷地一把接住，还得意地打了个响指。

“砰。”科克拉开易拉罐，看着格里兹曼幼稚的行为露出无奈的笑容。

“今晚有NBA吗？”他一边说一边靠着格里兹曼边上坐下，沙发瞬间又往下陷了一点。

格里兹曼的啤酒差点被晃出来：“你胖了！”他大声嚷嚷，然后像是想起了什么似的继续抱怨：“你之前铲我那下好痛，你肯定是胖了！”栗色卷发的脑袋转向科克，眉毛拧在一起做出生气的样子。

那个胡闹的格里兹曼又回来了。科克毕竟也有些心虚，对着因为被铲而假装发脾气的小前锋只能含糊其辞：“我没有啦，教授训练那么狠你也知道的……倒是你，”科克顺手戳了一下对方的腰窝：“你才是胖了吧，小肚子又出来了。”

格里兹曼努力做出怒目而视的样子，但在对方明显憋笑的目光下很快败下阵来，只好拿抱枕撒气：“Kokito，你说，是不是胖了？又吃了多少奶酪？”然后举起枕头大声回答：“都吃完啦！”

科克被这种傻气逗乐了，他丢下喝了一半的啤酒，拿起另一只抱枕朝格里兹曼砸去：“我没有！”

还在仰头喝酒的格里兹曼被打了个猝不及防，啤酒这回是彻底被晃洒了，混着白沫的金黄色酒液顺着嘴角流下来，连带沾湿了胸口的一片，凉得他一阵激灵。科克慌忙伸手去擦脸颊上的液体，顺着下颌骨曲线一直到喉结处，再到锁骨的位置。

手指是带着酒液的冰凉，触感却像酒精真的化成了实体一般，在游走过的地方点燃一串火焰。

格里兹曼觉得他的脸在烧。太热了，他甚至还来得及一本正经地想，空调开太高了……

科克没有给他继续瞎想的时间。他的嘴唇代替了手指，落在法国人的嘴角、喉结和脖颈处。格里兹曼感到耳后是对方温热的鼻息，卷发被撩开，脖子后的敏感处被一个劲地撩拨。

西班牙人的舌头找到了他的耳垂，对那处原本戴着耳钉的位置又舔又咬，牙齿轻碰着薄薄的肌肤，舌尖则碾着耳垂缠绕出细碎的快感。

格里兹曼觉得自己本就红到要滴血的耳朵已经快要熟透了，过电般的感觉顺着脊椎往下跑，他忍不住动了动腰。

他感到久违的兴奋，正如他在赛前就一直期待的那样。

“你知道我在停车场里在想什么吗？”他在喘息的间歇里问科克，手指插入对方短短的头发里来回抚摸打圈。

“在想万一碰到我们的朋友怎么办？”科克暂时放松了祸害格里兹曼耳朵的行为，半开玩笑地问。

格里兹曼环绕着科克的双臂收紧了，他将脑袋靠在对方坚实的肩上，小小声地说：“那只好用blowjob让他们闭嘴了——”他听见科克在憋笑，愤怒地捏了下对方腰间的软肉：

“我其实在想——我真的最爱你了，Kokito。”

科克一时间有点不知道说什么好。格里兹曼在床上能毫不脸红地说出他能想到和想不到的一切胡话，有时法语葡萄牙语夹杂在一起。科克曾在事后偶尔问过那些都是什么意思，格里兹曼也都坦然翻译了，大多是一些说出来就让他脸热心跳的下流句子——

但法国人很少在这种时候表达自己的爱意。科克起初并不以为意，直到现在，他才发觉他有多喜欢爱人说这句话的样子。

那个不怎么常见的，小心翼翼的安托万，只因为他是唯一的软肋。

科克在对方的额头处上印下一个吻：“你知道的，我也爱你。”他或许分辨不出法国人脑袋里所有的疯狂念头，但他知道，那里有属于自己的位置。

科克直直看向格里兹曼的眼底，清澈如湖水一样的眼眸里藏着的挑逗意味一步步浓重起来。他笑起来——小坏蛋有新主意了，不是吗？

他们太熟悉了，熟悉到每一个眼神都清楚暗示的意思，熟悉到每一处敏感点都了如指掌。科克知道他被触碰到哪里就会情难自抑，他也知道他的爱人最喜欢用什么样的视角看他被情欲完全掌控的表情。

科克看着T恤上星星点点的酒渍有些犯难。格里兹曼却坦然地一把将已经皱成一团的T恤抬手脱掉，顺手向后一抛——并忽略掉科克的两只爱猫不满的喵喵叫。

他一把将科克推倒在沙发上，起身跨坐在对方的胯部，垂着眼睛看向神情有些迷茫但很快转为了然的微笑的爱人，露出胜利的笑容：

“我说了，我没胖。”

* * *

就这样？

就这样，没了。


End file.
